


wanderlust

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sassy_otp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted after their run in with Joshua, Sam, Dean and Castiel head towards Bobby's to regroup. Takes place post 5.16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://monday7112.livejournal.com/profile)[**monday7112**](http://monday7112.livejournal.com/) for the Sassy Fanworks exchange. Prompts/likes used: _autumn, fluff, awesome!Dean, take charge!Castiel and hurt/comfort_ (although on the light side).

There are thick leafy branches hanging over the road and the reds and oranges turn the space before the Impala a golden hue. Castiel is familiar with what the world has to offer, how layered and beautiful it all can be. But this is a new vantage point for him, sitting shotgun next to Dean as fall strikes, vibrant against the sleek black car.

Sam's in the backseat, and Castiel has been resisting the urge to turn around to face him. He had been caught off-guard when Sam slid into the back to sit kitty-corner from Dean. Sam had made a show of stretching his legs out across the seat and ignored Dean's grumbled protest. Dean had turned to Castiel then, pointedly looking from him to the empty front seat, and Castiel had seated himself, unsure of what to do with all the leg room.

Dean reaches over to turn the music up louder. It's something with a heavy beat and lyrics that promise freedom on the highway. Castiel closes his eyes, and while trying to focus on possible loopholes Joshua may have skimmed over, he quickly falls asleep.

Castiel wakes up when the engine cuts off. He stretches out, unexpectedly enjoying the feeling when he curls his fingers and wriggles his toes inside his shoes. He wonders if these are the sensations he has to look forward to all the time when he's completely cut off from his brethren.

"You awake?" Dean's voice startles him, and Castiel nods. "Good. We're low on gas and food. Once we've stocked up we're heading straight for Bobby's to figure out what's next." Dean exits the car, slamming the door behind him, and Castiel can hear him unscrewing the gas cap and fumbling with the hose.

There's a groan from the backseat, and Castiel twists around this time. Sam looks up at him from where he's slouched in the seat, his hips sliding down towards the wheel well. Castiel's not sure how he managed to get himself so wedged in there, or how easy it will be for Sam to extract himself.

"We're there?" Sam asks, struggling a little as he pulls himself upright. He absently scratches at his stomach and Castiel finds himself unable to look away from the way Sam's shirt hitches up. "Cas?"

Castiel shakes his head, looking up to meet Sam's eyes. "We're at a gas station. Dean's inside getting supplies." Sam drops his gaze and the following silence itches at Castiel's skin. "He said we're headed to Bobby's," he finally offers when he finds he can't stand the quiet anymore.

Sam leans his forehead against the window, staring out at the front of the corner store. Castiel turns back around, only glancing out the window when Sam's knee hits the back of the seat. Dean's in front of the store, chatting with an older man. They both glance towards the car and Castiel can see the way Dean stiffens, his lips pressing together before he turns his back to the Impala.

"Nothing's ever gonna be enough." Sam's voice is sharp. Castiel can hear Sam's boot land against the door, providing leverage as he slides to the other side of the car.

Castiel hesitates before talking. "I'm sorry Sam." Castiel watches Sam's reflection as he looks over at Castiel, and he attempts to clarify. "About the amulet." It's easier than saying _everything_.

Sam stays still, and Castiel watches reflections in the glass as his shoulders lift and fall under the weight of his breathing.

"It's that, yeah, but it's just _Dean_ , you know? I'll always be the little brother needing hand holding."

Castiel doesn't respond, because in the past Dean has been right about family. About certain aspects of it at least. But fathers and brothers aren't always right, and everything swells and breaks at some point.

Castiel steels himself before opening the door, stepping out with intent he didn't realize he had. His heart's thudding hard in his chest and he clings to that human sensation, using it to propel himself forward. He slams the car door behind him before taking the few steps to the back seat.

The door opens with sharp creak and he slides into the back without looking at Sam. His heartbeat's flooding his ears now, overwhelming all other noises that surround them. He allows himself a brief glance to Sam's face before reaching across the seat to fumble at Sam's hand. Dean is still chatting near the store, and Castiel takes a moment to will him away.

Sam's looking at Castiel, an odd combination of bemusedly wide-eyed and for a moment Castiel thinks he's made a misstep. But then Sam's eyes soften a little, Castiel can't describe it but it causes him to push off from the floor, to scoot closer til he can feel the warmth of Sam's thigh against his own.

Sam's hand is larger than he initially thought, he realizes as he twines their fingers together. Castiel isn't used to being dwarfed like this, to _feeling_ smaller. He lets go long enough to press his palm flat against Sam's, stretching his fingers out to try and reach the tips of Sam's.

Sam huffs out a laugh at the gesture, folding his fingers down and threading them back through Castiel's. "This is new," he murmurs, glancing down at their hands.

"Not as much as you might think." Castiel smiles, allowing himself to lean in against Sam. He can feel Sam's exhaustion seep into his body from the contact, and Castiel finds he can't fight it as well as he used to. "You need sleep," Castiel tells him, though Sam shrugs in reply. "It's a long drive still."

Sam hesitates before nodding, sliding back down in the seat the way he was before they stopped. This time he leans over, lets himself fall until his head's resting against Castiel's shoulder. Sam's other hand reaches out across the seat and his fingers brush up against Castiel's pants leg.

The driver's side door opens and the sudden movement causes Castiel to start. Sam chuckles against his jacket; a sleepy noise that Castiel encourages with light pressure, using his free hand to brush Sam's hair from his face.

Dean catches Castiel's eye in the review mirror, and to Castiel's surprise he shakes his head and grins. "Go back to sleep already. I'll let you know when we're there." His eyes flicker over to Sam's face, and while Cas can't see what Sam does, Dean breaks out in a grin. "I promise, no spoons."  



End file.
